Chocolate
by Zanka
Summary: It's his third Valentine at Habataki High. Will he get a chocolate from her too this year? TMGS1 fanfiction.  Suzuka Kazuma x Heroine, happy valentine day, minnasan :D


_author note:  
>hi, it's me again! ^^<br>this time, I decided to make a valentine-themed fanfiction :D  
>(I actually finished it days ago, but I want to post it exactly at February, 14th, as a little gift for everyone XD) <em>

_still the same as before, the heroine's name is Mizukawa Ise.  
>and if you see a bit OOC-ness...well, that's maybe because I unconsciously wrote some of Kazu-kun's action in my boyfriend's personality *cough cough*<br>(I already fix most of it though ^^a)_

_the grammatical problems might still be there, but I think I'm getting a bit better now, lol  
>and also, I had to use "xxx" as scene separator, since ffn deletes all my * sign I used to separate certain scenes...ugh...<em>

_anyway, please enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<br>Fan Fiction Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side First Love Plus © sacchan_magician (Zanka) 2012

ときめきメモリアルGirl's Side 1st Love Plus ™ is copyrighted © 2009 Konami Digital Entertainment

All Rights Reserved.

* * *

><p>Winter's weather was still cold, as usual. But today, Kazuma felt a lot warmer, thanks to today's event—namely: Valentine.<p>

Actually, he never liked Valentine that much. It's not that he'd get lots of chocolates, anyway. He's neither a womanizer, nor a sweet tooth; so he's not that excited on getting chocolates.

Kazuma snickered at the first thought. Womanizer—there's only one person suited to be called that way: Kijyo Madoka.

Kijyo always receives tons of chocolates from girls, to the point where he wouldn't need to buy snacks for a whole week at all.

He's not jealous of that, not really. He just couldn't understand why a guy like Kijyo was so popular among the girls. Since he's Kijyo's friend, Kazuma could say that the Kansai guy was not that good after all—aside of his good-looking appearance. He ignores school's rules, his grade's as bad as himself, and he's not into any school clubs. Not to mention, he's also a perv!

"Tch…" Kazuma rubbed his head furiously. "Girls are hard to understand…" he muttered.

Before he knew it, he's already at the school's gate. At this moment, Kazuma suddenly sighed.

"_Aaah…what a troublesome day…_" he thought to himself. "_Still hours before the lunchbre—_"

"Kazu-kun!" Suddenly a cheery voice of a girl greeted him.

He whipped his head immediately, and he noticed her in no time. He saw her running towards him from the front gate. Her scarf fluttered when she ran. Then she stopped right in front of him, and gave him her usual smile.

"Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully.

"O—oh, Ise…it—it's you…" Kazuma muttered. "—morning…" he quickly added, before he couldn't talk due to his embarrassment. He could even felt a blush forming in his cheeks now. Averted his eyes from her face, his gaze stumbled at her hair. He noticed that she put some button-shaped hairpin in her hair as an accessory—exactly what Kazuma likes so much. This was not helping at all. He blushed even more by now.

"What's wrong, Kazu-kun? You're all red," she asked innocently.

"I—I'm not!" Kazuma denied loudly. "Um—I…I mean…" Again, he lost his words. Unfortunately, it seems that she had no clue about what's going on. An airhead, as usual…

"W—well, you know…today's—"

DING! DING! DING!

Suddenly, the school's bell rang, effectively cut Kazuma's words. They both stood there, shocked by the bell.

"The bell! Oh no! We're going to be late! And my first class is with Mr. Himuro!" Ise cried when her consciousness back. "I'm sorry Kazu-kun, but I have to hurry now! Bye! I'll see you at lunchbreak!"

And so, she dashed, leaving Kazuma behind.

He still stood there for a while.

"_She'll see me at…lunchbreak?_" Kazuma thought, almost in disbelief. "_Does it means that she's going to—_"

"SUZUKA! What are you doing there? Your class is already started!" A teacher yelled at Kazuma from the second floor window, resulting once again, his train of mind stopped before he could finish it.

"Geez…he surely knows how to ruin the mood…" Kazuma grumbled. "Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

xxx

For Kazuma, the time went so slowly today. He couldn't even endure on listening to the teacher anymore. Instead, he let his mind wander somewhere else; he looked blankly at the window.

He thought of Valentine Day. Sure, he got a very small amount of chocolates every year—almost none, to be exact—, but there's only one that he'd been waiting for: The homemade-chocolate from Ise.

The first time she gave him chocolate was on the Valentine Day, two years ago. It was his first Valentine in High School. He remembered how she happily gave him a big, delicious, heart-shaped chocolate that she made herself. She looked very tired that day, she even had eyebags under her eyes, and apparently she also cut her fingers, because she put some band-aids there (how could she cut herself when making a chocolate was still a mystery to him). That day, he teased her about her eyebags playfully when he received that chocolate. Of course she was a bit angry, but she turned back to her cheery-self when he told her that her delicious chocolate might make him thought of her differently.

During the second year, she gave him another chocolate. This time, her chocolate was even better than the first year. It even emitting pinkish-aura (he was actually a bit scared when he saw it at first—it can't be helped, since a normal chocolate supposed to be brown, not pinkish—, but it turned out very delicious). That year, he felt very happy to receive that chocolate. He didn't expect to get chocolate from her, even though they quickly became friends and spent lots of time together and all. Yet, he actually got the chocolate!

Looking at the smaller amount of wounds she got last year, it seems that she was getting better from the first year.

Then, not so long after that, he found out that she's actually very good at cooking. Things she made at the Basketball Club's Summer-Camp, for example. Since she was at the Girl's Basket Team, it was her duty to cook for at least one of the camp's day. On the first year, she made a nice Meat-Sauce Spaghetti. She cooked even better food on the second year. The curry she made that day was the best curry Kazuma ever had. Everyone likes her cooking, and of course, she was very happy to know that.

"_It might just me, but…_" Kazuma suddenly remembered. "_She looked even happier—or maybe even blushing?—when I praised her…_"

Thinking of that made him blushed madly; he even stood from his chair unconsciously.

"_Cut—cut it out! What am I thinking?_" he angrily scolded his own mind. "_Stop thinking something strange, for your own sake!_"

Unfortunately, his current actions made the teacher realized that he's not paying attention to the class.

"Suzuka! You're not paying attention again?" The teacher scolded him. "Go back to your seat, or I'll give you a detention! And be sure to listen to the class from now on!"

"Che…" Kazuma muttered. By the teacher watching him like an eagle eyeing at their prey, he had no option but to listen to the class—or at least pretending doing so—for the rest of time, until the bell rang.

xxx

"Meh, finally class's over…" Kazuma rubbed his head. It feels like years for him to reach the lunchbreak. He really wanted to see Ise immediately, but after thinking for a second, he decided to go to the rooftop first. He didn't know why, he just wanted to. Maybe while he's there he could check how many chocolate did Kijyo got this year, so he thought. Maybe he could even laugh at him, being confused by the amount of chocolates—just like every year. But when he almost opened the rooftop's door…

"Oh, Ise-chan! Thanks for the chocs!" Kijyo's voice spoke. It was loud enough for Kazuma to hear it, even from the outer side of the rooftop's door.

Hearing this, Kazuma's heart stopped suddenly. His mind went blank. Kijyo is his friend, but knowing him getting a chocolate from Ise's not made him happy at all.

"No, don't mention it, Kijyo-nii! I'm the one who should've thanked you, you've been helping me a lot last year!" a cheerful voice answered. No doubt, it was Ise's voice. "You're the best big brother a girl could have!" she added happily.

"R—really? Glad to hear that…hahaha…" Kijyo laughed awkwardly. Kazuma swears he could hear a hint of disappointment in his laughter, though it seemed that Ise's not realized that. He himself, felt a bit relaxed somehow. He felt sorry for Kijyo, though. He knew that Kijyo's feelings towards Ise are not just like what she feels about him. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself from feeling relieved about it.

There was no voice for a while that Kazuma thought that he might miss something earlier. But suddenly, he heard Ise's voice again.

"Sorry, Kijyo-nii, but I have to go now…there's something I have to do…uh, well, see ya later!" she chirped cheerfully, as if she didn't feel the awkwardness of current situation. At this point, Kazuma decided to go away from that place quickly, before both of them knew that he was there.

xxx

"Phew…it's safe here…" Kazuma relieved. He was a floor below the rooftop now, walking in a corridor near his class. It wasn't so long until he heard a voice of someone running towards his direction, and he knew exactly who was it.

"Ah, there you are, Kazu-kun!" Ise greeted her. It seems that she had no idea that Kazuma was eavesdropping to her conversation earlier. She was panting a bit, as if she's been running for a while.

"O—oh, it's you…" Kazuma said nervously. "_Don't be nervous like that! If you act like usual she wouldn't __notice_ _anything!_" he added to himself. It made him a bit calmer when he continued his sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…" she muttered, trying to pick something big from her skirt's pocket. "I want to give you this," She finally managed to take it out: a nicely wrapped gift. She pushed it to Kazuma's hand.

"This is…" Kazuma still surprised to receive it, though he already guessed (and hoped) about the gift since this morning.

"Yup, a valentine chocolate!" she said. "Be sure to eat it a lot, okay? It's the only homemade-chocolate I made!" she exclaimed proudly.

"H—huh? But…didn't you just give Kijyo chocolate?" Kazuma blurted out without thinking. Of course, he regretted what he said immediately after that.

"Eh? How did you know?" She looked puzzled.

"Um—that's…" Kazuma couldn't finish his words. "_Crap…what should I say now? I can't say that I eavesdropped on her conversation from behind all along, right? It would sound like I'm a stalker or something!_"

"But well, you know…" Ise started to talk, saving Kazuma from the duty of explaining himself. "Your chocolate is really my only homemade-chocolate. The one I gave to Kijyo-nii is a deluxe chocolate from the shop near Station Square, you know,"

He couldn't be more relieved than this.

"_So I'm really the only one who got her homemade-chocolate! Eh…wait a sec—_"

"Kazu-kun…?" she asked worriedly. "You've been silent all of a sudden again…"

"Why deluxe chocolate?" he couldn't help but to ask. "I—I mean…well, you can just give him a normal _obligatory_ chocolate and all…" he quickly added, somehow the word 'obligatory' spelled louder than the others.

Ise looked confused for a second, but then she quickly answered.

"Because Kijyo-nii always receives lots of chocolates every year! If I just give him a normal chocolate, he wouldn't notice it at all! Then he would be angry because he thought I didn't give him chocolate and all…" she pouted cutely, just like a little children.

Kazuma couldn't stop himself from laughing because of her attitude.

"Ahahaha! There, you're into your childish-mode again!" he teased in the middle of his laughter.

"Hey, don't tease me like that!" she protested. "Isn't it normal for me to think so? Kijyo-nii is like a brother to me, and I just don't want him to be angry at me!"

After his laughter gone, finally Kazuma went back to his serious face. He still needs to confirm one more thing, anyway.

"Then…why don't you just give Kijyo a homemade-chocolate? He would notice it even better than a deluxe chocolate, you know…there are some girls who gave him a deluxe chocolate too every year," he said carefully.

"Eh? But I can't do that!" she answered quickly, her eyes went wide, as if she's about to explain something obvious.

"Why not?" Kazuma asked curiously.

"Because…the first rule of making homemade-chocolate is _feelings_, you know…we should pour all of our feelings into it, so the chocolate would become—"

She suddenly stopped and blushing madly, as if she had just said something that she shouldn't.

Kazuma's eyes went wide. For a second his mind just went blank. Then a sudden realization hit him like a truck.

"_W—wait…didn't she just said…feelings? T—then it means…_" his face went red when he thought of it.

There was an awkward silence between them. It seems that both Kazuma and Ise were too embarrassed to say anything.

"_Oh…c'mon…say something!_" Kazuma once again scolded his own mind. "_Break this silence already!_"

"B—but well, I still can't believe it, you know? " Kazuma said, almost without thinking.

"Eh…?"

"Well, about you can cook and all…so you're really a girl, after all…"

Of course he didn't really mean it. It was the best conversation he could think of at the moment.

Ise pouted almost immediately.

"Hey, what's that mean?" she puffed her cheeks angrily. "If you don't want it, just give it back to me!" As she said so, she tried to snatch her chocolate back from Kazuma's hand. Unfortunately, it's a hard task since Kazuma's taller than her—and he immediately raised his hand as high as possible to prevent her from touching the chocolate.

She could only stand on her tiptoes helplessly, trying to take the chocolate back, but her effort was futile.

"What are you talking about? Once you give someone something. It's the rule, you can't take it back!" Kazuma said, smirking a little. He was kinda enjoying this situation; actually, teasing her like this was somehow fun.

"Bwaaah! No way! There's no such rule!" She stuck her tongue out in a cute way, that Kazuma couldn't help but blushing again.

"O—of course there is!" he defended stubbornly.

"Is not!"

"There is!"

"Is not!"

Kazuma could continue this silly debate forever, but unfortunately, people started to stare at them curiously. He hated that, of course. He had to finish this quickly, before more people looking at them.

"A—anyway, this is mine now!" he said, blushing a bit. "So, I'll take my responsibility and eat it, okay? W—well, see you then!"

Then he dashed quickly, leaving her at the corridor.

Maybe this was his imagination, but he thought he saw her smiling and blushing a bit just before he went down to the stairs…

xxx

The school's backyard's as empty as usual; Kazuma went there exactly because of that reason. At a place like this, he could eat the chocolate without anyone watching.

Nervously, he opened the chocolate wrap. Inside, there was a big, heart-shaped chocolate, just like every year. The only difference is…

"…you must be kidding me…" Kazuma's eyes went wide. He shook his head in disbelief. "…it's completely…PINK?"

His male instinct forced him to close his eyes in horror. It's really a PINK chocolate, not only pinkish like last year. He started to worry a bit at first, but when he glanced once again at the chocolate, he had to admit that it looks very delicious. It was very smooth, perfectly-shaped, and smells sweet, so sweet that he started to feel hungry just by looking at it. Finally, he braced himself to take a bite.

_Crunch…_

…It was even better than what he'd expected! The texture was perfect, as well as the sweetness. It's simply the best treat he ever had. He could even imagine how hard she tried to make this perfect chocolate, just by eating it.

"_Really…_" Kazuma sighed in satisfy. "_It's as if I could feel she poured all her feelings here…_" He blushed again at this thought. But he can't deny it this time; she said it herself, didn't she?

After a little while, Kazuma smiled. He might get no much chocolate as Kijyo did, but he wouldn't care of it. All he want is her chocolate, after all. The chocolate she made only for him, only him and not anyone else.

Yes, this is a perfect valentine for Suzuka Kazuma.

END


End file.
